To train, is to change
by Pup The Hooded Story Teller
Summary: Max has found herself in a strange situation, but this time she cannot run away from it. Training and tests are coming her way, but this time its not from the scientist but rather a unintentional friend. The training she will undergo will change her physically and mentally, even changing her whole thought processes. Read on to see what happens to our beloved Max and her flock.
1. Introduction and authors note

_**A rather long authors note for you all!**_

 _ **Well for those of you who are not familiar with me, you may skip this. Unless you want to hear my apologies and excuses.**_

 _ **Well anyways, I'M BACK! Its been two years, two long years since I last updated anything. But I have a logical explanation for that, for you see, I hadn't had anyway to come on here! No computer and no internet left me in shambles, so I moved on to another site for that time being WattPad where I had adopted a new Fandom to write about, CreepyPasta. If you are interested in that then you can go follow me PupTheKiller. Well anyways I finally found a way to come back here, and I'm using it to write a whole new style Maximum ride and it will blow any other Maximum Ride fan fics that I have done right out of the water! so you have that to look forward to.**_

 _ **so The new and approved Alyssa is here with better writing skills and a divine new idea. And since I have a thing for murders now (Hence CreepyPasta) This story will be gory. You have been warned!**_

 _ **so without further-a-due- I present you with this:**_

 **Disclaimer; I do not own any rights to the Maximum Ride name, nor do I own the characters, That rightfully belongs to Patterson.**

 **haha gottcha there, you thought I was writing the story. annnyyywwaaayyys, here we go.**

* * *

Max ran through the darkened woods, her face flushed from the bitter cold. She ran with inhuman speed, which should be expected from her. She felt her self slip on a nearby tree root and she stumbled forward face planting onto the ground. Max let out a moan in pain as she got back up, but it was too late. That _thing_ had grabbed her by the throat lifting her up so she would face him. Max struggled in his grip, pulling his hands away, but sadly she wasn't strong enough. Max's dirty blond hair swayed around her and the only sounds that could be heard were Max's gasps and gags as she had a hard time taking in air. Max couldn't breath, _he_ had cut off her air ways as he just stared deep into her eyes. It unnerved her to see that this _Eyeless being_ could stare right into her eyes as if he could see her perfectly.

Max though about Iggy, But this Thing was far more advanced than Iggy. His movements were straight to the point, where as Iggy still staggered and struggled slightly. The being smiled slightly and Max could see its pointed teeth, perfectly white. Max took this time to actually take in his appearance, unnaturally white hair, eyeless eye sockets that seemed to spill out a red liquid down his cheeks and onto his black hoodie, his skin was a slight grey color. Max felt repulsed but she remained calm as she tried to suck in air.

"Hello, Maximum." He spoke with a deep voice, his voice strangely soothed Max and it creeped her out as well. The man chuckled and he threw Max down. "You've become weak, my dear. Come with me i'll train you to be strong again." Again with his voice, it almost made Max attracted to it, it made her seem like she should obey his command.

Almost.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot do that." Max said stubbornly as she stood up brushing the dry leaves off of her pants.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer, darling. You need to come with me, if you want to see your flock survive." He said smirking "Oh and call me Liu for the time being." He quickly added before he grabbed onto Max's arm once more. Max growled in fury as she Kicked Liu right in the gut. Liu let out a small groan but he was over it quickly and he held onto her tighter, enough that if he were to add anymore force it would completely crush her wrist.

Max sighed and she just kept quite and she followed him through the woods, no she was not surrendering, she was curious as to what would happen if she did in fact followed him. Soon they found themselves at a clearing, neither spoke a word to each other since they left their spot, but the suspense was killing Max and she was just too damn curious, it nagged the back of her mind demanding that she got answers.

"Why are we here?" Max asked in barely a whisper and she hoped the voice in her head would lend her words of encouragement, but nothing came from the voice as she'd expect. Liu stopped and he turned to Max, his eye sockets stared directly into her honey brown eyes and he chuckled.

"This is your new home Max. Don't worry, I've already informed your flock as to why you were going to be here and they have seemed very opened with the idea." Liu said as he walked over to a rock. Max stopped. So they knew that she'd be here. Max closed her eyes and focused on Angel.

 _Angel, Do you guys really know where I am?_ Max sent a mind message to Angel, she was then replied with only a simple _yes_ and nothing more.

Max looked up at Liu and he had correctly placed in a pin at the base of the rock. Liu then pressed a button in which opened a hidden passage way in the ground. Max stared her jaw agape. Liu grinned and he took her hand and walked down the stairs with her.

"Welcome to your new home, Maximum."

* * *

 **So chapter one is done, what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back loves, its good to see that my first story back is very successful. well not to leave you anxious on what happens next, I should write, right?**

 **Chapter 2; Train to win, Fight to kill, Love to hate, Hate to love.**

Max stared down at the room before her, despite being down under the ground it had fairly new furniture. Black plush leather couches scattered around, a coffee table had been placed in the middle. The floor had a soft blue carpet that looked soft and new like a blanket, the walls were a bone chilling white. Max stood taking in her surroundings. She didn't understand why or how everything looked the way it did, but she decided not to press matters further and she watched as Liu walked passed her and he pulled off his Black hoodie to reveal a dark blue shirt that clung to his body. No sounds could be heard down there, not even the soft breathing of Max or the scuffing of Liu's shoes.

Max didn't say anything, even as Liu sat on the couch. The tension between the two were so thick that one could cut it with a huge steak knife and barely make a dent in it. Soon Liu spoke up, his voice again was smooth and deep and it put Max in a trance, making her pay closer attention to each word. "Listen, Max, You can sit if you want. training does not begin until tomorrow. Besides you need all the energy you can get if you want to be able to stand a chance against me." Liu let out a soft chuckle.

Max sighed and she rolled her eyes. "A little over confident, now are we?" Max mocked her voice dripping with attitude.

Liu shook his head running a hand through his hair and he looked at her, his eyes still dripping the same red substance. "I think somebody needs to hold down the attitude or else Mr. Liu will not be oh so nice." Liu replied his eyes narrowed as if he were glaring at her, which sent shivers down her spine and she sighed. She took a seat on a different couch, she let her wings out, the joints in her wings cracked and popped as they released the tension that they had been building up. Max let out a little moan of pleasure and she moved them a little bit. Liu jumped up and he walked up to Max, he held out a hand and he ran his hand through her feathers studying them. Soon he looked down at her.

"Bed time, if we want to start training while being well rested we have to go to bed now. You can have the room that's down that hall and its the third door onto the left, the third door onto the right is a bathroom, but of course there is no plumbing for obvious reasons." Liu said as he walked away down to a room in that hallway. Max sighed and she went into her designated room. upon walking in she found a note on the bed. She picked it up and she noticed that it had been addressed to her.

 _ **Dearest Max,**_

 _ **I know this may seem a little too much, but the flock and I decided that as the leader of the group you needed to toughen up. Go through proper training. Yes you are strong but with all that has been happing, we need you to be the strongest out of us all. Your important and we want you to survive.**_

 _ **-Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan,Total, Angel, and Gazzzay.**_

Max sat there dumbfounded, this was a training set up by the flock so that way she could train. But what about them, surly they needed more training than she. Max sighed and decided to no over think the note and she placed it on the night stand next to her bed. She sat on the bed and she let her wings drape around her as if they were a blanket protecting her from the dark. Max sighed knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily for her as paranoia crept up and down her spine.

time skip

The next day Liu had knocked on Max's door, quickly Max flung open the door and she stared at Liu. She was ready for what ever challenge that Liu would through at her. Liu grabbed Max's arm and hauled her down into the living room. He forced her to sit on the couch and he handed her a bowl of eggs, bacon, and toast. He smiled at her slightly and sat on the couch. listening her eat, as if it were the most impressive thing ever. The way she ate it like it was the first thing that she has eaten in her life.

"Max," Liu said with a slight taint of concern on his voice. Max looked up, she stopped eating and she tilted her head to the side causing her hair to flow over to one side. "Listen, I just want you to know that training with me will not be an easy task. It will not be like it was at the secrete facility that you and the others spent most of your life in. Yes combat and running through mazes will be a big part of it, but there are things that you will do here that will make the facility seem like a playground for infants, minus all of the experiments. But don't get me wrong, you will need this in order to survive. A way to save everyone you love." Liu had said everything carelessly as if it were normal to train people randomly.

Max didn't say anything as her mind reeled in all of the details that had been pushed into her mind. She pondered over the idea of what exactly she was going to do. Max looed down at her now empty bowl and she brought it over to a sink that was already filled with soapy water and she placed it inside and even began to was her bowl. After a few more minutes of silence Liu let out a long sigh. He craned his neck to look at her and he smiled slightly. "Ok max, Let the games begin. You have ten minutes to meet me up stairs and by upstairs I mean back out side in the clearing." Liu remarked as he pushed out of his seat and he walked over to the stairs that would magically open a hole in the clearing to let him out.

Max sighed and she looked up and she tried to get in touch with her voice, with Angel! But nothing, no reply, no connection. For once Max felt empty inside, almost as if the voice was completely gone and Angel's voice never existed in the first place. It made Max feel unnerved and unsettled as she made her way to the stairs, she took one last look around her before she climbed up the stairs her head held high filled with determination. SHE would get through this, SHE would be strong and She would come home to her family to show then that she was a better leader than before.

That was a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is the third chapter, nothing much to report back to you guys. But if you have any questions that you would like me to answer: It can be about myself, the story, any other upcoming updates, or even if you just want to drop by and say hello, let me know in the comments or Pm me. Ill write back to you as soon as I can and your question/ Suggestion may be featured and any upcoming chapter along with a shout out.**

 **cool cool and Chapter 3; Stealing candy from a child... or rather a life.**

Max found herself standing behind Liu, he seemed to be hiding something from her view. Liu of course knew that she was there but he didn't pay any mind to her as he just wanted to keep what ever he was hiding from her a secret.

"Maximum," He said sternly "Your first task is to see how strong you really are, if you can handle... a deadly fight." Liu said as he stepped a side. Max could only let out a small gasp as she felt her heart drop.

Before her was a little girl, She had rosy red checks and puffy eyes from what seemed to be from her crying. She had crimson red hair that went in different directions and tangled with twigs and leaves. She had green eyes that were watered with tears that brimmed in the corners, threating to fall. Her clothes were torn and tattered and she looked no older than 7. She had various scratches and bruises on her arms and legs and she trembled in fear.

Max could only stare in horror as she watched the little girl shake and hold back tears. "Liu! She's only a child!" Max yelled out but Liu shrugged and pointed to the girl.

"I am well aware that this is a child, But you too are a child, and so was Ari, and so is your beloved flock. Looks can be deceiving, for all you know she could be a ruthless killer." Liu said as he walked over to the girl, he knelt down and his 'eyes' met her eyes. She whimpered and flinched trying to look away, but she couldn't. "Playing a game, to try and trick us into thinking that she is only a frightened child" He took a strain of hair and swirled it around before standing up once more. "So I'm going to ask you this once, and only once. eliminate this child, take her out of her misery if you have to think about it that way, I don't care. This is your first test, fail this and I will kill this child and bring another and I'll keep bringing them until you man up and kill one yourself." Liu finished by tossing a knife to Max he stepped aside and motioned to the kid

Max caught the knife with ease, but she could only stand in her place, the child whimpered and begged for her life to be spared. Liu in fact did bring up a good point, but she looked human. everything about her seemed unaltered, Max then thought about the two kids whom betrayed Max and her flock which now seemed like a life time ago. Their whole appearance seemed human. Max snapped out of her trance and she stepped up to the girl. Again a much louder squeak came from the girl and Max felt pity towards her and she stopped. "Dear child... What is your name?" Max asked to try and stall the killing. The little girl stopped and looked taken aback. Liu groaned in annoyance.

"L-Luna" The girl replied with a soft cracked voice. She started to hiccup slightly which Max found adorable. Max shook her head, Better to not get attached, it will make the killing harder. Max smiled slightly and she could see the girl relax slightly. Max took a step closer to the girl and she knelt down in front of the girl. Max let out her wings and the girls eyes widen with wonder and curiosity, she reached over her tiny hands danced across Max's feathers and Max let out a sigh in pleasure. She then took the time while the girl was distracted to stab her right in her chest. The girl let out a blood curling scream and tears poured out of her eyes and mixed with the blood that came out of her mouth.

Max twisted the blade around and she felt the girl go limp and fall over. Max frowned and retracted her wings, she stood up and threw the knife back at Liu. Liu smiled and he caught the knife and walked over to Max. "Nice Job! I liked the way you used your wings to distract her." Liu said and patted Max's back. Max tilted her head and wondered how Liu knew about Max using her wings but she shrugged it off and used an excuse along the lines of 'well maybe he heard her wings unfurl' or 'Maybe he guessed' Max sighed as she looked down at her own clothes, now splattered with the blood of an innocent child.

Max looked up to the sky to see that it had just rolled around the time of noon. Liu lead Max into the Woods. "Lets play a game shall we? It's simple really, all you have to do is find me. The catch is that I cannot detect your presence. if you touch me with out me knowing that your here, you win, if not you lose. This will test you agility and how quite you can be, got it count to ten like hide and seek and I'll hide." Liu said as he already began to start running. Max sighed and she began to count as the smell of blood crept to her nose bringing back the memory of the girls now lifeless corps rotting out in the sunlight right out side of Liu's home. After 10 seconds Max went out and began to look for Liu. She ran in all directions, she steadied her breath and made sure her foot steps where silent and she watched her surroundings move past her like a blur of colors dancing through the woods.

where was her? How far could he have gone. Max stopped as she spotted Liu standing just a few yards away from her, his grey skin shimmered slightly and the redness that dripped in his eyes seemed to be cleared away. Max looked at him for a moment before she slowly and steadily made her way over. She made sure that no twigs would crack under her and she was there, right there, but as soon as she began to reach out and touch her he laughed. "Too slow buttercup. You have to be quicker than that." Liu said as he began to run off again. As soon as he was out of sight Max began to run after him again/

The whole 'game' seemed to last well into the evening until max finally caught him off guard.

Liu had been eating a rather large fruit and his munching seemed to distract his hearing just enough for Max to finally sneak up behind him and touch his back. By this time Max's breath came in short pants and her clothes were soaked with sweat, her hair clung to her face and her face and eyes flushed red from all of the wind that blew against her as she ran. Max was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, forget bathing her senses told her sleep was more important.

"Well it too you long enough! But now that I have you near the lake we can do our final test for the day. Then we will come back tomorrow and re-due all of your mistakes, until you get it right the first time, Maximum." Liu said smiling as he lead her to the lake. The lake was huge and it glistened under the moon light. Max fought the urge to jump in and take huge gulps of its freshness. Liu walked over to an alignment of rocks. they seemed to go from one end of the lake to the other. "This, is our last task for the night. easy pesie, just got from one end of the lake to the other without slipping. Once you do that I'll let you go home and rest. If you slip you start again, even if it takes you into the morning. Then you don't get to rest and we go back to training without any rest. Are you ready? Max?" Max sighed and she readied herself onto the first rock. This should be easy. This was like a cat walk.

"Yup!" She replied and she began to hop from one rock to another, she lost her footing once but she caught her self from falling. When she was about halfway through the course Liu decided to drop kick her, making her fall and slip right into the water. The water was bone chilling which made her both refreshed and cold. Max got out of the water and climbed onto the rock. "What the hell was that for?" Max asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Liu sighed and her ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot to mention that I'll be trying to stop you from passing, my mistake, for that I'll let you start here. This time" Liu said and Max's eyes widened and she jumped from rock to rock faster, trying to get a great distance away from him. Again he came and he tried knocking her down, but Max grabbed his foot and twisted it and threw it down, He had lost his balance and toppled into the water. Max didn't pay any mind as she continued on. She could see that she was really close to the ending. So she jumped faster, her chest began to burn and her legs were now scrapped from the rocks and they began to bleed. Max let a smile creep on her face .

But the Liu came and shoved her into the water. She was caught off guard and she fell in, her mouth collected water and she gagged. When she floated up to the surface. Liu bent down and smiled. "Start again." Max swam back to the beginning and she climbed onto the rock. Her legs recoiled and she fell onto the rock, losing the will to go on. Liu only shook his had and grabbed a hold of Max's head. "Get up! This is baby work over here." Max obeyed and she slowly got onto her face and she jumped again slower and with less energy. She was furious and she couldn't help but glare daggers at him. This time she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Liu tried to knock her off again but Max only grabbed his hand and threw him into the water and began to jump again. Her stomach growled in pain as she wished for food. Liu again tried to force her down but Max used her wings to whack him in the face sending him down again. Max jumped on and created a new strategy, every time Liu tried to knock her down, she would use her wings to knock him away. Soon she made it to the end in which she collapsed in pain. Her whole body ached and she grew sore and tense. Liu knelt down before her and began to play with her soaked hair and he smiled. "Lets go home now." He lifted Max's motionless body and began to walk home while she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I didn't think that this story would have some likes and reviews to it.**

 **I'm glad to see that! Well anyways, I promised you all a well deserved chapter 4. So ill end my talk here and get on with it**

 **Chapter 4: Agonizing pain.**

Weeks have gone by and Max feels tired. Her body had been sore for the nonstop training and her skin was full of scratches and bruises. For the first time in her puny bird kid life Max has felt helpless and weak. Max tried to get up but her body refused, every time Liu yelled at her tostand up, she felt another tear slip down her scrawny cheek. The tests had gotten harder and harder, each time she had to re-due some thing Liu would scowled at her, ushering her to get it right the first time.

Now here Max lies, her face in the dirt, she has lost all hope to carry on. Liu looked down at her sympathetically but he crossed those feelings off of his mind and his face went back to a crushing scowl. Max tried to get up again but her arms and legs shook violently and caved under her. Liu sighed and he carried her from the ground and walked over to the pond. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice. He dropped Max's limp body into the Ice cold water and waited for her to resurface.

Max resurfaced, her face turned a slight blue from the cold and she was coughing violently. "What the hell was that for Liu!?" She screeched, her voice was coarse and it sounded like she was sick. Liu sighed and he helped her out of the water. Max stood her body trembled terribly as she coughed.

Liu sighed and he walked back to the underground house. "Come on Maximum, you can have the rest of the day off." Liu said as he tried to act like he didn't care, but to be quite honest he had cared. a whole lot.

When Max made her way downstairs her whole body had a slight blue tint to it. Liu knew that the only clothes Max had was the pair she wore and Liu groaned. He had been meaning to go out and get her clothes but he had been so busy planning Max's training that he forgot all about it. Liu rubbed his temples and he walked into his room and he grabbed a pair of clothes for her. It was a simple Black shirt and blue basketball shorts that Liu only wore on random occasions and he went back out and threw them at Max.

Max caught them with a struggle and she muttered a quick thank you before she retreated to her room where she used on of the extra blanket from the chair and she used it as a towel to dry herself off. She then changed into Liu's clothes and she snuggled onto her bed wrapping herself in a blanket and drifting off to a well deserved rest.

 **Its short I know, but I am in a little dilemma where I'm also working on my other stories on Wattpad so I didn't have a lot of time to think about a big plot point for this. But as always, stay tuned and i'll see you on the other side**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max sighed as she pulled on a oversized T-shirt, The plain shirt ended right at the beginning of her thighs, the neck line showed off her slightly burned shoulders. Max looked at herself in the shattered mirror that had been in the room that she has occupied. It had been one month, 3 weeks and 5 days since Max has seen her flock. In that time she has grown used to the Eyeless man and his painful training. The pain that used to keep her from training to her full potental has disapeared after a few weeks and now she just feels numbness. She made her way into the living room where Liu and Max have made an accustom to eat there every morning and talk.

Liu has been tracking Max's progression and he has grown very proud of his first student. In her time of being here she has grown stronger, faster, fearless, and even Heartless. Everything a hero would need to save the world from its own chaotic mess. Liu looked up from his slop of a meal to "look" at Max. He furrowed his eyebrows wondering what she actually looked like. Max looked at Liu and tilted her head wondering why he was just staring at her. He then cleared his throat and he looked back down as he felt her staring at him

" I guess it's time that we use everything that I've taught you in training and actually put it to the test. As you know Max, Final exams are big in everything and so this is like the mini test that comes before. Like a review." Liu said still looking down, he dropped his fork onto his plate and he stood up. "First order of business is to rob a bank.' Liu cracked his neck and he walked into his room. "Meet me back out here in 10 minutes. I've prepared an outfit for this occasion, it's in your closet in the box under the blankets." Liu was gone.

Max looked shocked. This would be her first appearance around people in almost 2 months and it wouldn't be a very pleasant appearance either. Max shook her head as she trudged into her room. The dim light that came through the window seemed to be her only source of light as she dug in her closet. Finally she found the box in which she was looking for and she pulled it out and walked to her bed placing it down and pulling off the top.

I pulled out the clothes that I was supposed to wear and I tilted my head.

I put on the clothes and I sighed. I was wearing a black body suit with slits for my wings, a black cloak that would be used to hide my wings and help keep my face hidden, a black scarf that would hide the bottom part of my face, and black combat boots that came up to my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and I agreed with this look and I walked out of the room.

Liu was already waiting for her and he was wearing a similar attire. He grabbed her hand and lead her out side and he began running explaining the plans as they went along. The plan was really straight forward, scare who ever was inside and get the money before the cops came, if cops did show up kill them, run bac into hiding. And if they got split up they wold keep going to the hide out with out the other.

When they got to the Bank neither said anything to each other as they walked inside. The whole bank seemed almost empty as there were only a few people standing in line and the workers didn't seem to be in any rush. Max looked at Liu and she Pulled the hand gun that was nestled in her boot out and she pointed it at a random civilian as Liu followed her pursuit.

"Alright! Every body on the fucking ground!" Max shouted. The words that left her mouth made herself cringe as the reality of what she was doing had just smacked her across the face, fueling her with adrenaline she found her vision being clouded over with pure rush as she heard the screams and slight gasps and screams of the civilians as they all dropped to their knees. Liu walked over to the counter and Max could still see the Black wooden mask that hid Liu's face from anyone.

Max kept an eye on everyone making sure they didn't try to call the police or try to run. But one man did. He was taller than max and he easy toward over her and he made his way over to her, a grin plastered the corner of his lips as he tried to reach out to her. Max shoved her gun into her boot and as the man drew near she slammed her fist in his gut making him stagger backwards. The guy kept the smile on his face. He charged at her trying to punch her but Max grabbed his arm and twisted it until she heard a satisfying crunch. The man screeched and Max grabbed a hold of his neck and snapped it back and watched with pure insanity as he fell limp on to the floor. Max looked at everyone and Some let out a scream but nobody came up to her again.

Max looked at Liu and he motioned for her to follow. "You get the cash, I'll watch over them." Liu said as he walked to the people. Max went into the back room with all of the money and she found two money bags. She knew that she couldn't get more than one bag each since it would just slow them down. Max watched in and stuffed both bags with as much as she could and she walked back out to Liu. She handed Liu the bag and they ran out of the Bank and into the woods. As sirens filled the air around them, the police were too late.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter wasn't as good and the whole Bank part of the chapter was so short. I had more hopes for it but I'm in a writers block. Anyways if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions about me or the story, PM me or leave a comment and you might be featured in the next chapter. But as always, see ya on the other side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm here again with another chapter. Be warned (Since I have failed to write on the other chapters) This may trigger some people! If you are not ok with blood, death, murder, or any type of torcher then this is not for you! so read at your own risk guys! Also, again sorry for my lack of creativity in the last chapter. Boy did I screw up on it. Well to make up for it, I guess this will have a little Max and Liu cliché of becoming closer and such. No the flock will not be featured in this chapter or in any chapter for a while. They are just not relevant to the development of the story and I don't want to over whelm you guys with their pointless presence. Well that is all I had to say here, if you agree, disagree, or just confused just let me know in the comments or Pm. See ya.**

Chapter 6 The Killers on the run.

Darkness consumed Max's vision as the sun began to set over the horizon. Max spread her wings behind her and let them soak up the chilled night air. She looked past the pond which she has grown accustom to over the months she has been living with Liu, the pond glistened under the moons lights. She looked to the trees that surrounded the pond. Max has found that if she looked hard enough she could just see a road and a few car headlights shine through the trees. That used to fill Max with determination, she would think that if she tried hard enough she could out run Liu and escape his cruel ways... But now, now Max has grown to push those thoughts aside, they brought nothing but a false accusation of lost hope. She knew that running away wouldn't help her get stronger and if Liu did catch her it would only break the tight bonds that they had built. Max didn't really want to admit this, but Max and Liu has formed a sort of small friendship over the course of Max's training.

Max looked up at the sky and she yawned. Max didn't sleep often anymore, she had been very tired, she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Every time she fell asleep she could only see all of the innocent faces she has slaughtered. She couldn't even count how many times she closed her eyes and all she saw was her hands drenched in blood. Max looked down at her hands and she clenched them. She grimaced at the thought of her self killing. She knew that the reason she did it was because she needed to be stronger, ruthless, heartless, and everything in between. But some of crimes that Max was forced to act out made Max feel dirty and just plain wrong.

Liu sighed as he sat next to Max, His black hoodie blended in with the night making him seem almost invisible in the night. Max looked at him but she didn't say anything to him. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. Not after this last crime that they had committed. Max looked back down as the memory flooded through her mind leaving a tear stroll down her cheek.

 _Max and Liu both held knives in their hands, gripping them as if their lives depended on it. Max and Liu had adopted the title "Infamous killer duo" and they had been at it again. Liu had insisted that she had to do this because in order to save the world she had to rid the evil and sin that lurked the darkness around them. Max nodded and she wondered what she had to do as she followed Liu through the dark terrain of the woods. It had been six months now since Max had began training with Liu and each day Max had faced a new obstacle. One day she could be faced with a maze that would be so long that it would take her hours to complete. Some times it would be as simple as cooking foods with limited resources, or making clothes from plants and animal skins. But there were times like these where Max had been forced to go along and ruthlessly kill many innocent people._

 _Liu liked to say that by doing this she would be able to kill off anyone who came into her flocks way of surviving. Max wanted to look at it that way, but every time she tried all she could see was the crimson color of blood staining her hands as she sliced the necks of everyone that Liu directed her to._

 _Max and Liu entered a small home near the woods, it sat alone with no view of neighbors or any other means of communications. Max and Liu found an entrance by checking every window of the small two story house. Finally after checking every window, Max came across a unlocked window that they could both crawl through and she hesitated before calling Liu over and climbing inside herself._

 _Max's wings twitched from the anxiety that Max had been feeling as she stalked up the stairs of the house. Max looked around the darkened house in hopes that nobody had been there, she pulled her scarf tighter around the lower half of her face as she bit her bottom lip. She couldn't express the feeling of hate that she inflicted upon her self as she opened the door to the first room and saw the figure of a person sleeping. She stalked up to the person, her mind went completely blank as she slid the knife to the persons throat._

 _The person woke up which would be obvious and they let out a shriek and Max's eyes widened as the person jumped up and tried to swing at Max in a tired and sloppy way. Max fought back and with her having the upper hand of actually being fully awake she advanced on him and cut a huge gash that went up his cheek and down his neck. The man screamed in horror as he tried desperately to make Max lose her knife but nothing worked. She held to knife tighter and she went back to adding scratches on the man. Soon the man managed to Punch Max right in the gut which made her lose her balance and fall backwards slightly. Max got back up and spit the blood at the man and slashed his neck when he was busy trying to wipe the blood from his eyes. Blood trickled out of the man's mouth as he fell limp on his bed. Max took a step back and looked down at her blood soaked hands and she felt dirty._

 _Max found Liu, he had been taking care of a girl that could have possibly been the mans daughter and he stared at Max with a look of pure blood lust as he pounced on Max. His knife found his way to Max's neck. The action left Max shocked as she tried to fight him off, but the look of pure insanity haunted Max as he ripped away her scarf leaving her neck bare._

 _"LIU! S-STOP! ITS ME, IT'S MAX!" Max yelled but it was no use as she was trapped under Liu. Unable to move her arms she just tried to knock him off but nothing worked as the redness dripped from his eye sockets seemed to drip faster and splashed on Max's cheek. Betrayal seeped through Max's eyes as she realized that she was going to be murdered in the hands of her own mentor. His knife slowly made its way down to her neck and he began to slice it slowly but as soon as blood began to ooze from the wound Max wiggled her arm and got it free slapping Liu as hard as she could._

 _Liu snapped out of his trance and his head shot down and he dropped the knife and felt Max's face. "Max?!" Liu said as he dropped the knife. Max didn't say anything as hot tears slipped down her cheek and she let out a loud cough. Pain erupted in her body and all Max could do was moan in pain. "Max, I'm sorry! Speak to me!" Liu shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding._

Max felt the stitched wound on her neck and she couldn't help but glare at Liu. Her anger took over her mind but she remained still and silent. "Max, listen to me... I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you... I don't know what came over me, it's like I was stuck in a trance and I couldn't help myself." Liu said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please speak to me, I want to hear your voice... It's been a week and I'm worried about you." Liu said and Max could feel the sadness in his voice and Max almost forgave him... almost..

"Leave me alone Liu. You fucking sliced my neck. MY NECK. AS IF ONE PERSONS LIFE WAS ENOUGH, YOU ALOMST TOOK MINE!" Max stood up and she round house kicked Liu in the gut leaving him in pain.

She glared down at him with every once of hate that she could muster before turning around and walking back to the house

* * *

 **Oh- did I say friend ship? I meant a mutual hate for one another. oh well. well that's what happens when you seemingly mess with this particular bird child. Anyways I hope this makes up for the awful chapters I've been feeding you all.**

 **and as always see ya on the other side**


	7. chapter 7

**Wow! You guys are honestly the best. I cannot believe the wonderful comments that I have gotten from all of you. I am very pleased to know that people are actually liking my writings. As I have stated a million times, I cannot- I just- oh man you guys really make me happy. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has commented or favored or followed my story; because honestly you guys are my motivations to write this.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING. As I have stated for the flowing blood and such. you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7; forgiveness and moving on.**

Max pulled the hoodie strings on her stained brown hoodie until they were perfectly even. She let her now long brown hair spill over her shoulders as she raked a stick through her hair. Max had just took a swim through the pond to rid herself of the grime and sweat that she had endure through her last training sessions. She looked over to Liu who had been just sitting on a rather large rock. His hair (also in need of a trimming) Had grown enough to just nip at his shoulders enough to irritate him as he swatted at it every few seconds. Max sighed and she took a seat next to Liu. They hadn't said a word to each other unless it had to do with the training.

Liu looked over to Max and he looked as if he were about to say something but he quickly changed his mind as all he could think about was the scars on her neck that had just barely began to heal and the pain that he has caused her. Max looked at Liu and frowned slightly as she noticed him "staring" at her. She let out a sigh and she turned her head away. Liu felt this action and he got up and left. His head hung low as he tried to come up with something to say to her, something that would make Max forgive him for the actions he did not mean to conduct. Max watched as Liu left and she let out a low growl. She felt anger bubble inside of her as all she could see was Liu attacking her for no wanted to forgive him, she tried to think that he had been only acting on self defense but she just couldn't get over it.

This rivalry seemed to last a few days before the tension between them became so dense that Liu could not stand a single second with Max without her lashing out at him for everything that he did. Oh he dropped a fork, Max would just yell at him for it, lashing at him about how awful he was. Liu felt the anxiety drip with every ounce of blood that coursed through his veins. It made him restless and he seemed to be very twitchy. His lust for blood grew stronger and soon Max found herself to be alone in the under ground house for hours at a time while Liu hunted to satisfy his hunger. Sometimes Max contemplated as to withier or not she should run away, but decided against it as she didn't want Liu to attack her.

One day though, Max had been sitting on the couch as she once again ignored Liu. She watched as it pained him, his awkward twitches signaled that Max was taking this too far. But she didn't care. In fact this brought joy to her as she watched him feel pain for losing his friend. Max smiled to her self and she walked up to Liu and her smile widened as his frightened figure tensed with every step she took. It brought pleasure to her. Max soon felt a strange feeling come over her as her vision was tainted with a slight red color and all she could think was the tiny droplets of blood.

"Liu... I'm still very mad at you, do you under stand that?" Max asked, her voice cold as ice sent shivers down Liu's spine. Liu let out a quick nod craning his neck to look at her. "Nodding your head is not a suitable answer Liu. Now do you under stand me, liu?" Max let out a little chuckle as she figured out what she was going to do to him.

"Yes Max... I understand." Liu said as he wiped away some of the blood that just would not stop flowing from his eye sockets. Max smiled as she carefully pulled out a small object from her pocket. It glistened in her hand and she smiled at its shininess.

Max didn't say anything as she got closer to him. Max couldn't help but tremble from excitement. Liu has made a mistake that she was going to fix. Liu let out a whimper as he felt Max's breath on his neck.

"Max... I've told you, I'm sorry... I don't know how many times I need to explain to you what came over me but this needs to end. I know that your stubborn but accidents happen and I had reacted in a panicked way." Liu managed to choke out before Max placed the cool blade against his throat. Max smiled at him.

"Oh Liu, whats done is done and I don't think that I can forgive you. After all of the pain and torcher that you put me through. It hurts Liu, and now I'm going to make sure you never hurt me or anyone else again!" Max yelled out her wings twitched slightly behind her and she let out a insane laugh as she slashed Liu's neck. Liu let out a cry of pain as he jumped out of his seat and lunged at Max, pinning her to the floor.

"You're INSANE!" Liu yelled as he wheezed. Blood trickled from his neck and landed on Max. His whole body shook and he couldn't help but cough. Max laughed and she flipped Liu over so that way she was now pinning him down.

"Yeah, I may be insane, Liu. But you must realize that you are the one to trigger me!" Max replied and she dragged the knife around Liu's face leaving small cuts all over his face. Liu let out a sharp cry as he began to reach into his pocket. Max noticed his movements and she punched Liu in the face. Liu then pushed Max off of him and he pinned her against the wall, refraining from actually hurting her.

"Max... stop! You've ma-" Liu fell to his knees as he felt pain explode from his stomach and he looked down too see a knife lodged into his stomach. He coughed up blood and finally fell to his side before looking at Max. "I-I'm so sorry Maximum!" Liu choked out before closing his eyes.

Max looked down at Liu and then at the knife and then at her hands before a sick realization smacked her in the face. She had killed her mentor, her friend, her savior. Over a stupid act he had claimed to be sorry for. Max let a small tear trickle down her cheek as she tried to figure out what had come over her and then it hit her.

She hadn't known what had come over her, just as Liu had no acknowledgement as to what had come over him.

Max felt like shit, her body trembled as she stared at Liu. His hand tucked neatly into his pocket as blood pooled around him. Max felt like throwing up... sure, she has killed people but never has she felt any remorse like she had been feeling right now for the loss of he friend. Max couldn't handle the pain as tears swelled out of her eyes. She ran into her room and grabbed the small bag that held all of her clothes and weapons and she ran up the stairs and out of the home she called her own for almost a year.

* * *

 **Wow, I cant believe I had the balls to write that. To be honest I feel sad. R.I.P liu liu.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: No.

Max fell to her knee as soon as she came across the pond that she and Liu always hung out at. Regret coursed through her as the water below made small waves. Max couldn't help but choke back some sobs that threatened to escape once more. Max looked to the sky and she thought about her flock and she wished that she could fly once again with her family. But after killing Liu she knew that she could never face her family ever again.

2 years later.

Max held her shiny blade against the mans throat, His pleads escalated to a loud volume as he tried so desperately to escape Max. He squirmed from under him and wailed his body around trying to throw her off, but she remained pinned ontop of him. Max let out a chuckle as she watched fear course through his eyes.

"Oh Jeb, How you have failed me." Max said as she pulled the hood off of her head, revealing her face. Jeb's eyes widened as he watched his creation slowly move the knife around his body like it was just some kind of game.

"M-Maximum?" Jeb asked in disbelief as he looked over the young woman's appearance. No longer had she held the face of a innocent youth but rather a horrid face of a psychopath. Her once lively eyes that held so much emotion was now masked with an empty expression that sent shivers down Jeb's spine. Her skin was now a sickly grey instead of the once peachy color. Most likely from the lack of sunlight. Her whole body screamed death and murder.

"Don't call me that, Jeb, You've lost the right to call me anything." Max said her voice held no emotion as she glared at Jeb. "You don't know me anymore."

Jeb was left dumbfounded as Max stood up. Her figure now scrawny toward over him. "I know you know where they are Jeb. We can do this the easy way or the fucking hard way! That's all up to you." Max yelled as she grabbed Jeb and hoisted him up as if he had been a rag doll. Jeb's eyes widened with realization as he then realized what she came here for.

"Why do you care for them anymore? You left them about three years ago, Max. You cant just come back. They are much better without you and if you went back to them... You'd ruin the life they built without you." Jeb said quietly as he held his hands up in defense. "But of course you cant get that through your thick skull, your a monster. They know that its you conducting all of the murders and breaking hell. Why do you think they never thought to come back to you?" Jeb added quickly.

Max stared at Jeb, her face softened as she dropped him on the floor. "You don't know that!" Max yelled as she threw him against the wall. "They are my family! I need to go back to them. They are the only ones who can save me now!" Max walked up to Jeb who had been trying to recover from the last blow. He struggled but he managed to regain his composure.

"I don't think that you understand that they have been watching this whole time." Jeb said slowly as he stared off in the distance behind her shoulder...

"What do you mean old man?" The 16 year old maniac said as she turned around to look where Jeb had been staring. Her scowled expression softened as soon as she saw her flock, much older, taken care of, and frightened staring at her as if she had been a predator and they were the prey. Max just stared at them and they just stared at the knife.

"M-Max?" A young blond headed girl spoke, she had been no older than 8 as she stared up at the girl before her with tears threatening to fall from her bubbly blue eyes.

"A-Angel!" Max cried as she took a step forward dropping the knife behind her. The flock took a step back and Max watched a certain Strawberry blonde boy pipe in front of the group. His eyes glued to Max, though he could not see. He glared at her his eyes looked like fire as all Max could do was shiver in horror. "G-Guys-" Max choked out before Iggy spoke.

"Go the hell away Max! Don't you see? We don't want you here. Look what you've caused! All the pain and the suffering. You inflicted this upon us, your killing innocent people! They didn't even deserve to die!" Iggy said and Max looked down her whole heart plummeted downward.

"But it was all for a greater cause right?" Max head shot up as she recognized the voice from anywhere. She found a familiar white headed boy standing before her. His eyeless sockets dripped the same red substance as she remembered. "You had to cease the blood lust!" Liu cried out and Max could see the pained expression that wrapped his body. She looked down to see a knife lodged into his stomach and she let out a small scream. Everyone around her began to scream and fill Max's head with pain. The screaming escalated to an excruciating pain and Max couldn't help but scream loudly herself. She fell to the floor as the screaming got louder and louder and soon the room began spinning which made her feel sick. Soon everything stopped and-

* * *

Max woke up and her head shot up from the tree branch in which she was sleeping on. Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked around.

"Just... a... dream?" Max shook her head. She hadn't had a dream in a while but each dream she had always had left her scared and upset. Max jumped out of the tree, her hair flared around her and she pulled the hood over her head. She hadn't cut her hair so now it almost scrapped the back of her knees. Max rubbed her eyes and cracked her back as she walked through the abandoned playground. The smell of rusty metal filled her nostrils as she walked past an old swing set that had looked as if it would blow over with one touch

Max found a small stream and she dunked her face in it. She couldn't help but resting her head there for a while even as her lungs screamed for air. When Max pulled her head up she felt refreshed as she decided to start her day and leave the dream behind her and tried not to think about the terrified faces of those she once loved. By now Max has lost Most of her memories of her flock. She did however keep a few of them, and even their faces. Max didn't want to forget them because remembering them is what let her hold onto her sanity a little while longer. Max shook her head and she wondered around for a little while until her stomach growled at her.

It had been weeks since Max ate anything. Max hadn't had any food for a while since money was tight business and she couldn't get fast cash unless she stole. That's something she'd only do on a rare encounter. Max walked until she finally reached the town. With the right ability she could make her self blend in to look like any old homeless teenager.

Nobody paid any attention to her as she navigated through the crowded streets. The early morning had already been filled with many people just walking around to no where in particular. Max walked around and she decided that she was going to test out her pickpocketing skills. She set off making sure her hood was hiding her face. She tucked as much hair into her hoodie as she could and she walked amongst the people.

Soon she spotted her first target. It had been an older male, probably in his mid 30's. He had been rather well built and he wore a clean suit. A wallet sat neatly in his back pocket. Max leaned against the wall as he made his way over her way and she hid her face in the shadows of her hood. She watched the man pass by her and she smirked slightly and as he walked she followed behind him, a few yards away from him. Soon he stopped in front of a coffee shop and he peered into the window. Max took this time to walk past him and slowly reached her hand to take the wallet. She managed to take the wallet and she walked off ducking down in a crowed of people. After a few minutes of walking she decided to have a look to see what she had snagged.

Inside was mostly credit cards and Max sighed and tossed them over her shoulder as she walked. She then found 10 dollars in cash and about 83 cents in change. Max smiled and she whispered to herself "Score"

Max walked into a small corner store and she walked around looking for something she could snack on to hold her over until she found some real food. Max walked around browsing the selections and she grabbed a handful of granola bars and she walked up to the freezers and she grabbed a few water bottles. Sure it would be a lot for her to carry but if non of her things were messed with back at her little camp she would be able to stash some things in a small backpack. As soon as Max was about to cash out she saw five kids in the corner of her eyes walk into the store. Each one had a different look and they all varied in ages. Max took a note in their appearances and she wanted to pass out.

She held her hood closer to her face and she turned her attention to the cashier who was checking out her items and she quickly paid him taking back her 3 dollars in change. She held the bag of items and she literally ran out of the corner store, her hood flopped down making her hair flop around awkwardly as she ran.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice yelled after her, but she couldn't wait. Her legs pumped as fast as her scrawny bird legs could carry her and she ran all the way to her camp and she threw together her things and she was about to spread her wings and jet that town before a hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

"I know you!" The boy said, he looked about 10 or 11 and he smiled with the same smile Max grew to take comfort in. Max shook her head as she witnessed that she had been surrounded by a group of people.

Or rather the flock to be exact.

"I think You've mistaken Child." Max said trying to act calm. On the inside her mind trembled with the thought that her family had been surrounding her with curious glances.

"No, there is no mistake Max. We found you." A boy stepped up. His raven black hair swooped down and covered one eye. his black ominous eyes stared deep into Max's dulled brown eyes and Max let out a whimper. Max looked for a way to run but she was surrounded and she couldn't find a way out.

"I don't know who you are! My name isn't Max!" Max yelped acting as if she was a helpless teenager. Her body trembled and she scooted away. The group around her looked taken aback as Max pulled out her handy dandy knife and pointed it towards them. "Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you!" Max yelled and Angel gulped and hid behind Fang. Max took the opening as an opportunity and she ran from where the little girl had been standing and she ran through the abandoned Park trying hard not to fall or attract attention to her self. Max found a cliff and she couldn't help but just run right off the edge. As she fell her hair whipped around her blinding her. She then whipped out her wings and took off into the daylight, hoping that non of the flock spotted her.


	9. sorry

**damn, sorry for the long wait. I feel awful. But I have been very busy and I actually have no room to write. This is not a chapter, its an apology notice. I'll try to have something up by next week, but I have been going through a lot of stress and school mumbo jumbo. So its not that I don't like you, trust me, I love you guys. Its just like, time is very short. and school has consumed most of it,**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **~ Pup**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys, again sorry for the wait. I need to make time for you guys... Ive been busy on my other Fan fic site and school and everything else life has to throw my way. So i'm going to try and write this as fast as I can in hopes that I'll get it up tonight. Thank you all for being supportive. especially Flower, you dear are really awesome for commenting. And yes, you do deserve another chapter to be posted. In fact this chapter goes out to you.

* * *

Chapter 10. This Life has no meaning.

The morning had been slightly chilly with a hint of fog filling the air. The musty smell brought everyone cringing their noes's to try and get the smell away. The sun had been blocked by the clouds and the scene seemed to be one of a horror movie instead of a real life morning.

Max lifted her head and her mind had been clouded by numbness as she rubbed the back of her neck. She had no memory as to how she landed in the middle of nowhere, or why she had done so. But she just shrugged it off and walked around. She buried her face in her hood as she walked through the unknown terrain of the town, few people had been out and about and most who were out were just drving by, paying no attention to the stranger.

Max pulled down her hood and she flipped her hair out of her hoodie as she crossed the street. She felt a dim smile caress her face a she munched on a half eaten granola bar from her pocket. She looked up from her breakfast to see somebody watching her. Their face had been hidden behind a blue scarf and black sunglasses. Max felt that their presence made her uneasy and she walked in the other direction. After a few minutes the feeling went away and now was replaced with the... need... Her face flushed with the thought of her life. She had been embarrassed for what she had to do, but it was her way of survival and it was a sick feeling that only Liu had made her accustom to.

Killing wasn't something she generally enjoyed, but it was like a drug... she was addicted. It made her go nuts everytime she was away... Her thoughts would get twisted with the thought of somebody getting hurt and she couldn't help but smile... Max walked to a small neighbor hood and she watched as a group of teens about her age, passed by her smiling chatting away without a care in the world. It made max think about the flock and how much she actually missed them, seeing them yesterday gave Max a little more determination to know that her family was doing so well on their own.

Max walked down an alley way and she pulled off her backpack, she unzipped it and pulled out a small grey flip-phone that she had kept charged in case of emergency. It was one of those pre-payed Obama phones that came with free service and it came in handy. Max flipped up the screen and watched the phone come to life. She scrolled through the contacts and she sighed.

It was time for her to face her problems and reconnect with her family. She felt a pang of happiness stab through her chest as she aw Fang's name pop up and without even hesitating she hit entered and waited for him to answer.

one ring

two rings

three rings...

Max felt her smile sink down as it went to the third ring, usually when a phone goes to third ring I meant that the other person was not going to answer. She stood there and just listened to the rings. To her it felt like 5 minutes went by, but actually no more than 10 seconds went by. Max was about to give up and end the call when she heard a phone ringing behind her. Max quickly turned her body to see the same emotionless eyes that she has known her whole life. She dropped her phone and propelled herself forward, wrpping her arms around Fang's neck. Squeezing him near death.

Fang coughed but he too latched his arms around Max, soon the whole band of winged children came together and hugged one another.

Max pulled away and smiled. She looked towards each of the kids before her and noted the dramatic changes that each one took. Two years, its been since Max could finally bring herself forth to see the flock without running off. She just couldn't take the silence anymore. She wanted to get clean and she knew that the best way to end her crisis of being a murder would come to an end if she stayed with them.

Everything was going to be fine.

or so she thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so angry with my self right now. I was going to post a new great chapter, one better than all the rest and then bam! I realize that I wrote in in DOx instead of story. So I went to do the copy and paste trick and I accidently did something and it never saved. uuuuggggghhhhh. well that's my depressing story before the story 4-26-1 but here it is now re copied and pasted**

Hey, man its been a while. I would apologies but I feel as if my apologies are just a waist of time. I have a question, this goes out to anyone who has read any of my previous stories on this website- don't look I deleted them- but if you have read any of the five I think there was, could you give me feedback and tell me if I should rewrite them so that way you guys know what happened and have a better version of it. Because I know that the old stories were horrible but they had a good plot line behind it.

Just let me know 'kay.

Also I would like to take this time to write another trigger warning, I know that gore is not an ideal fanfiction idea for Maximum ride; but this is a gore-ie type of story (No rhyme intended), if you feel like blood, murder, gangs, drugs, or any type of jazz in that band wagon might trigger you or make you feel uneasy, please do not read on. I don't want anyone to feel triggered and I certainly don't want comments telling me that you are triggered by it. If you don't like it don't read anymore because there are people out there who do like this type of thing and I'm not going to hold back. Okay. thanks.

I also want to thank you all once again for being here with me and all my shit-post beginnings and if you like CreepyPasta- oooohhh I love me some creepypasta- Follow me on WattPad! I have a few fanfictions based off of it and I think that you guys will enjoy it. My name is PupTheKiller. If you find me, leave me a message saying that you are from here and I'll post a shout out on my message board and my next chapter of any book of your choosing. You'll even get previews before I post chapters if you wish.

So with out further a-due, I must write the next chapter for you guys. This time it's in first person now that we are out of the o'l max being away. Tell me which P.o.V you like better and if I should continue writing in third person or first person. I'll have the comments vote on it.

* * *

Chapter 11; I want to...

I felt my heart clamp into my chest. My heart beat was pulsing in an irregular pace and I could hardly breathe. Everything about this moment made me want to tear up and cry. I felt like everything I thought I knew was a lie, Here, my flock- My family- is standing before me. They are well kept, hair cut short and shined as if they had just taken showers. Their clothes had no holes besides for two neatly cut slits in the back for their wings. They looked like they had a life now, one where they didn't have to worry about being on the run or starving for days because the money was tight and we didn't have to fly for hours upon hours at a time.

They looked like a real family.

And then there was me, I only had one or two outfits, both in which had so many holes and stains that it couldn't even pass as rags. My hair, god, don't even get me started on this train wreck. I had recently cut it with a switch blade to keep it from getting tangled but that didn't work. The jagged lines made it look like it had been used in a hack saw and it had twigs and dirt clumps in it. the feel was greasy and made me want to cringe every time I felt it.

I looked like what I was, nothing more than a killer on the run.

I looked down at the youngest member, her blond curls danced in the wind as she stared back up at me, her blue eyes shined with certain brightness that only her eyes could possess. Her face was a peachy color. But all in all even after all of these years she still lives up to her name.

Angel, my little princess. How I've missed her, she used to be the light of my life. She has grown. Her childlike face was now shaping into a older face. The chubbiness had melted away from her face and transformed to a much older face. Even though she was 8 I could see the difference in her.

"Max..." She said, her voice as soft as feathers. She sounded much older than what she actually was which frightened me a bit. But i quickly got over that. I couldnt say anything to her since I was too busy taking in everyones apperamce.

Iggy and Fang definitely grew and now they towered over me making me feel as if i was a midget. They had to at least be over 6 ft now. Nudge had looked like she had grown and she was just shorter than me, maybe by an inch or two. Then gazzy, then Angel following right behind him. I looked and i noticed a member missing. The ol' Total. I wondered where he went. But my question was soon answered when i saw that crazy mutt jump from Angels Back pack.

He looked much older, even growing a few grey hairs. He jumped up into my arms without saying a word and he licked my face. If this had been two years ago, I would've scolded total but i was just too happy to care. I sighed slightly and I put total in Angels arm.

I couldn't breathe once again. I was left just staring off. What was happing to me? I felt as if the whole world was crashing down on me. I couldn't explain in detail what I was feeling, but I could say that it had shown on my face because as I looked around I could see the concerned faces that surrounded me. I closed my eyes for a moment and forced a smile.

"I can't believe that I have this opportunity to see you guys once again. It's been two long years and I must say... It hasn't been an easy life." I said through clenched teeth. "I mean just look at us now. Together for another little reunion. I'm thrilled but... as much as I want to stay and chat I have something that I need to take care of." I mumbled and I pushed passed my confused family.

I walked to the corner where I saw the same person in the blue scarf and sunglasses and I let out a low growl. The feelings that I have been getting have been coming from... that person. I don't know who that is but all I can say is that my paranoia is kicking a homerun and I'm not very thrilled about it. I walked towards the person my face flushing with anger, I wanted the person to leave to go away so that way I could feel at ease. I could see the mist begin to clear up as soon as I crossed the same street as that person. I watched as it watched me, I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, all I know was that it was creeping me the fuck out.

As soon as I came close to it, it seemed to vanish. My eyes widened and I let out a frustrated scream. The ear curling scream left on lookers covering their ears and crying out in pain. The flock came by my side and Fang even offered to comfort me by placing an arm on my shoulder, but that only made me angrier and I recoiled at his touch and jerked away. His eyes widened and so did the rest of the flock. I sighed and I looked down at my hands to see that I had already had my switchblade in them... though I don't remember ever taking it out. I sighed for a moment.

The need was getting stronger and it was making me crave the sweet taste of metallic blood. I guess the need caused me to black out enough to only see a victim and nothing more. I need to do something about this or else I'll end up killing somebody else that I actually care about. I shoved the knife in my pocket before anyone could see and I made sure that my mind had been blocked so that way little Angel couldn't read it. I looked up at fang who looked down at me sympathetically and I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't handle being around after killing Liu. I just didn't want you guys to see me that way." I muttered just softly enough so that way they were the only people to actually hear what I was saying. They all turned their heads towards me and they nodded in sync showing that they understood.

"It's Okay now Max, We wont look at you any differently. We still love you." Nudge said with a small smile. Everyone nodded and I just looked down.

"You guys shouldn't feel that way, I killed a man, and I killed others before and after him. I'm a killer a psycho you shouldn't want to be around me. Or waist your time trying to get me to come with you guys because I wont ruin your life anymore than I have" I admitted. I looked up slightly to see their reaction but all I got was small smiles and a sappy response.

"But that's all in the past now, max, we can get over that and clean up your past. We stay with your mother now and we really want you to come with us." Gazzy said with rosy cheeks. "Besides everyone makes mistakes."

"I know but still, this is an unforgivable crime and if I were you i'd leave now before I end up turning against you, ca-peish?" I said a little louder and I turned my back.

"Max, listen. We didn't come here for your excuses, we came here to bring you home." Iggy said, his face flushed with anger as he sighed. "We lost you for two years and you still feel as if you need to be gone! NO!" He yells out and I flinched slightly. "I mean come on Max, how long did you think you could last on your own? I can't see you but I can sure as hell tell that you are not fine. You need us Max and we need you!" Iggy stepped closer to me and I could feel the angered breath that slipped from his nose and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't come with you because the only good i'll do is send us all on the run again. You guys have a better life without me and it took me some time to figure that one out. But now that I have I realized that I am no good for you any of you. I don't know how much I have to stress that to you guys but I cant do anything." I muttered as I started to walk away. Nobody was going to stop me, I could feel it in the air but something changed because Fang grabbed my arm, His firm grip left me trembling inside of my head. It made me feel weak that he could handle me like that but I couldn't do anything I felt useless.

"Will you please come with us? Please, I'm begging you and you know i'm not one to beg, Maximum." Fang hissed underhis breath just loud enough for me to hear. I kept a straight face, My eyes remained emotionless as I just stared at everyone. I have come to a dead end and I'm not sure I can get out of this one.

"Fine" I Said clear enough for the whole street to hear me.


	12. Q an A time

**Hey, hey. This isn't a chapter but a Q and A session. From now until my next update which should be in a few days or some time in that time.**

 **Here you will ask me questions and I'll reply back to you in the PMs and I'll feature them in the next chapter so anyone who had the same question that didn't ask could see. The questions can be about anything from the story to my personal life and I'll be as honest as I can. Just remember the questions cant be too personal like my address or anything that rediculous.**

 **Well let the questions be asked. And I'll see you all on the flip side.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heeeellllllooooo people of the internet. How are you guys this fine day? I'm back again with more action packed fun-ness. that is a word... I just made that one. Anyways, I am not going to spend too long on this preamble so just to wrap things up I just want to say thank you for being here and sticking with me.**

 **Sorry I haven't been on, my brother broke and hid my computer so I had no idea where it was. It's still broken and I had no way of updating this. No, it's still not fixed and I am forced to write this on my phone... Which is something that I hate. So this chapter might be a little short and yeah, after this I don't know when I'll be able to update. (6/25/16)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13, The life of the party.**

Fang's point of view.

I never thought I would have to see her in this way. The Max I knew was bold, she always knew what to do and just how to do it. She tried finding a solution to anything before resulting to theft. She has changed and it is starting to boggle my mind. Max is a whole different person now, from the way she speaks and handles things to even the way she styles her hair. I couldn't understand what happened to her. I mean if you just could imagine what she used to look like and then what she looked like now you'd be frightened.

For starters, her hair had been cut just below her shoulders, uneven and it seriously looked like it was done with a knife. She had been dirty and uncared for, the dirt smudges made her two shades darker than her natural skin. Her eyes had bags under them that looked so bad it seemed as if she had popped a blood vessel under her eyes, she looked so tired. her frail body was tiny and if I looked under her shirt I bet she would look like a skeleton. But to top it all off, she stunk. badly. She smelt as if she hadn't had a decent shower since her whole time with Liu. Also she spoke with a ragged voice, that sounded like she was sick. Her mouth was worse than a sailor. She swore so much I swear that the only thing she knew was to incorporate some type of swear into her sentences. It sickened me, but I know that it wasn't her fault, she had lived among the ghettos of the states, stealing her way for whatever she needed, money was a foreign thing for her.

After we got Max to Dr. Martinez Max was an emotional mess, big tears streamed down her face as she held onto Angel's hand as if it were the only thing keeping her from falling apart, she continuously wiped her eyes. The sight was scary, even motormouth Nudge didn't have much to say. We all presented the dirty child to her mother and Dr. Martinez just looked away with a disapproving glance, saying nothing more than.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left, I'll supply the clothes. Just get out of my sights."

Max nodded her head, understanding the words in between the lines. Max disappeared down the hallway, everyone remained silent until they heard the water run.

"What happened to her? Did you guys locate Liu?" Dr. Martinez asked as she fixed her glasses. Nobody wanted to tell her that Liu was nowhere to be found, and that her daughter was a raging criminal that made it by, by thieving and killing.

"Well, let's just say Max has had a rough 2 years, as for Liu, we have no idea." Angel said as she danced celesta around in her lap.

"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that she left us. With every right to come home she still managed to leave us all in a time like this." Dr. Martinez sighed as she made her way into the kitchen.

We all stood silent, our fears were confirmed. We knew that she had every right to come home and that she left us but, it was our own fault. We conflicted her with these problems. Practically forcing her to stay with Liu... And now, she is scared. Of us. And of other human contact.

It's saddens me to see her fall that way.

Nobody noticed that Max was standing there, her damp hair hung loosely barely scrapping her shoulders. Nobody noticed how her head hung low as realization struck her. Not even I noticed how she wore clothes that were so small it make her seem like she was wearing a crop top shortshort combo.

Not until she let out a small sigh that held true emptiness. Everyone turned towards her direction, the sad state in her face made everyone stop. There was a lingering stain of silence and it ended when Max shook her head, a feud of dissaproval made her cringe. I felt her pain from where i was standing just ten feet away.

"Max..." I said slightly with a calm yet shaky voice. How much had she heard?

"I dont want to hear it right now, what ever exsuce you have for her i dont want to hear it." Max said with a cold stare. The emptiness in her eyes was now replaced with regret and anger.

"Max please... It's not what you think... She was just upset-" Nudge quickly chimed in.

"Yeah i know. She is upset that I'm here... But who could blame her. I couldve come home but i couldn't and you wouldn't understand." Max cut her off and looked down crossing her arms over her tones stomach to keep her obviously tiny stomach from all of us.

Shelooked worse than ever. Even when we had nowhere to go and nothing to eat.

"And now i have that out of the way i think its time for me to go. Im glad that you guys let me use the shower and im overjoyed to see that you guys have grown with such health and yeah... Bye." Max closed her eyes for a moment and that's when we all realized and noticed the small twars that began to form.

"MAX! Please don't go! We just got you back!" Gazzy jumped up, his blond hair flopped around and her reached out to grab her. But as soon as his hand got near her she was standing by the door.

"ListenGaz, i was never here. No matter what you try and tell your selves I'm not who i used to be. Im not some perky leader who had it easy. No, I'm a lone bird. I'm a murderous machine and i just cant come back to a place where I'm not going to be accepted." Max shook her head her whole body was faced away from us and she turned the door knob but her whole body tensed when she was faced by her little sister Ella.

"M-max?" Her sister said with her hands covering her mouth. She dropped her green backpack onto the concrete and gattered Max into ahug.

"Ella..." Max said with mostly breath as she placed a hand on the teens head. "I'm sorry, but i have to go." Max said as she pushed her away and slipped something small intoher hand and whispered something that not even i could hear and walked out.

Unfurling her beautiful wings and taking off into the afternoon air.

Man, this has taken me weeks to finish. (7_2_16)


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey... Do you guys remember me? it's fine if you don't... I don't deserve your presence. I don't know how many times I can apologize before you guys get it. I know it has been forever since I let another chapter come out of me. But it has been hard for me. So now with the time I have ill write you guys a new chapter... beautiful enough to make you all happy.**

Chapter 15: Back again with the crime.

Max wandered through the crowded streets, with her new sense of fashion she was able to blend in with the crowd of teens easily. No longer being looked upon as if she were a dirty street kid...

She cracked a devilish smile as she walked into the packed Old Navy. She had a plan to replace her old hoodie. She needed to be able to hide things in her pockets... she felt naked and strange without the soft fabric of long sleeves and the comfort of the hood that always seemed to shield her from the world. She crunched her wings tighter against each other, her nervousness made her self conscious about her appearance. With her head hung low she checked out the isles of the freshly stocked merchandise.

She grazed her fingers against every hoodie in every isle, on every hook. Trying to find the one that jumped out the most. the one that screamed individuality but also felt like wool. The perfect hoodie.

After what seemed to be hours of countless hoodies, she found the perfect one. The soft blue hoodie, was soft, almost as if a piece of the sky has come together and stitched itself to make that perfect pillow. it had a black hood to match the night sky. Max picked it off the rack and pulled it over herself and she instantly hugged herself... a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and for a second.. The life in her eyes seemed to return leaving a slight shine. This was it, this was the one that she was going to take with her.

Max looked at the tag and frowned at the price, of course something that perfect would come at a price of 15 dollars... Max cursed slightly and she pulled off the tag and she started walking out of the store, pulling up the hood acting casual as if she had it the whole time. Hoping that nobody noticed.

"ma'am?" A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She was about to leave the store, a few steps from freedom and a few steps from claiming this victory. "ma'am, your shoes untied... might want to fix that." The voice repeated and Max let out a sigh in relief and she bent down and tied her beaten down shoes. when she was finished she turned to face the man, which turns out to be a police officer.

"Thanks," She stared with a brief smile before she was cut off.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" His voice seemed to cut her in a million pieces. she swore under her breath.

in fact, he did know her. Very well. You see, it all started when she first chose the path of her new life. She though it would be a great idea to rob a very well kept store, a high end fashion store with very expensive things. She was trying to press her luck to see if she could actually get by without being caught. She actually would've gotten away with it. But there was the security guard that caught her little mistake, she left the tag dangling by her armpit which she didn't notice herself. The shirt was a simple American eagle tee. She needed a new shirt to replace her torn blooded shirt and it was the closet thing she could get. The security guard walked up to her and grabbed her arm, he was easily twice her size if not more and his angered face sent shivers down her spine.

He made her take off the shirt and be humiliated by anyone in the store. He made her stand there with her bare stomach, her wings were pressed so tightly against her body, one could mistake it for her back.

"This is bull shit!" Her voice rang throughout the store and she stormed around the store trying to get away from the prying eye of the onlookers. "What the fuck are you looking at?" She spat at all of them...

"Hellllooo, miss I'm talking to you," The security guard snapped in her face, drawing her out of her thoughts and she stared blankly at him.

"No," She tried speaking politely and she wanted to come out less bitchy than it did. "I don't think we've ever met before."

"You look oddly familiar missy," He gave her a cold stare and as if he just remembered a sick joke a sly smile flushed his face. "of course, your the petty thief from Denver." He laughed, a dark harsh laugh that made the room turn cold. "What brings you to Arizona? I didn't think some one as petty as you had enough money to travel such a way."

Max returned his cold stare, her honey brown eyes darkened as she grew impatient. "Oh ha-fucking-ha. Nice to see you too prev." Her voice was like a stone and it didn't give off any emotion. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be that doesn't involve you prying into my personal life." She grumbled as she turned around and walked out of the store and disappearing into the crowds of the afternoon rush...

A few hours later she was standing on a cliff, her wings outstretched and soaking up the final rays of the sun. She let her legs dangle off of the rocky surface and let the wind hit her bare legs. She was finally alone and she wasn't about to let it be ruined by thinking about how she had left her flock again. It was too hard the first time, and that wasn't even her choice. this time though, she didn't feel any emotion for them. in fact she could care less if they wanted her back. Her mind was made up for her as soon as she felt the stares of everyone she once loved.

"FUCK!" She screamed, letting her voice be carried out by the wind. The tension was building up within her and she knew that she was starting to be under the influence of the blood lust. It tainted her vision and it tingled throughout her body. With a final breath she flung herself off of the cliff and flew off into the setting sky, ready to do what she did best.

kill...

 **Thank you everyone, this is chapter 14 and I will be writing chapter 15 now and get it out assssaaaappppp**


End file.
